Cultura delle musicassette
Con il termine cultura delle musicassette (dall'inglese "cassette culture", a cui ci si riferisce anche con il termine "cassette underground")James, Robin, 1992. Introduction. In Robin James (Ed.) Cassette mythos. Brooklyn, NY: Autonomedia, p.6 ci si riferisce alle pratiche di produzione e distribuzione, spesso a livello amatoriale, di musicassette emersa alla fine degli anni '70.Staub, Ian Matthew, Redubbing the Underground: Cassette Culture in Transition (2010). Honors Theses - All. Paper 418, p.4. http://wesscholar.wesleyan.edu/etd_hon_theses/418 Queste pratiche erano caratterizzate dall'uso di registratori casalinghi da parte di artisti indipendenti, che portarono alla creazione di un tessuto distributivo e autopromozionale, che Vittore Baroni chiamerà poi Tape Network . La distribuzione veniva effettuata principalmente per posta (e attraverso i rarissimi negozi che trattavano questo tipo di merce come Rough Trade e Falling AFalling A Records in Inghilterra) e tramite diverse fanzineMcGee 1992. Cause and Effect. In Robin James (Ed.) Cassette mythos. Brooklyn, NY: Autonomedia, p.vii-viii. Questo movimento fu in parte una emanazione della mail art degli anni settanta e ottantaMinoy 1992. Mail Art and Mail Music. In Robin James (Ed.) Cassette mythos. Brooklyn, NY: Autonomedia, p.61-62, i cui partecipanti formarono un mercato alternativo che si sommò alle tradizionali reti di vendita. Questo tipo di movimento era inoltre in sintonia con le pratiche del DIY tipiche del punk incoraggiando l'eclettismo e le diversità nella musica. Fattori scatenanti Diversi fattori contribuirono alla corsa a ciò che oggi chiamiamo cultura delle musicassette: Lo sviluppo tecnologico legato al formato del nastro magnetico fu importante. Il miglioramento e la rapida disponibilità di questo mezzo alla fine dagli anni settanta facilitò enormemente i partecipanti alla produzione della propria musica su copie poco costose e di ottima qualitàProduce, A., A short History of the Cassette. In Robin James (Ed.) Cassette mythos. Brooklyn, NY: Autonomedia, p.4-5.. I gruppi ed i musicisti infatti con l'uso di questo mezzo non erano costretti ad andare per lunghi periodi in costosi studi di registrazione, ma potevano facilmente equipaggiarsi con un registratore multitraccia di buona qualità, divenuto ormai di prezzo accessibile a tutti. I registratori 4-tracce sviluppati dalla Tascam o dalla Fostex permisero agli artisti di registrare e riprodurre la musica in casaJones, Steve, 1992. The Cassette Underground. In Robin James (Ed.) Cassette mythos. Brooklyn, NY: Autonomedia, p.9.. Allo stesso modo, gli strumenti elettronici come le batterie elettroniche ed i sintetizzatori divennero più compatti ed economici. Di conseguenza era diventato sempre più fattibile costruire uno studio di registrazione casalingo, con un conseguente aumento di musicisti e sound artistPareles, Jon, Record-it-yourself Music On Cassette, New York Times, May 11, 1987. Oltre a questo le radio universitarie in Inghilterra e le radio libere in Italia stavano esplodendo. Furono queste radio infatti che diedero slancio anche a questi musicisti e alle loro autoproduzioni, permettendogli così fare totalmente a meno delle major. Alla cultura delle musicassette venne poi data una certa rilevanza da parte di riviste legate a grandi etichette quando il New Musical Express (NME) ed il Sounds i due settimanali musicali più importanti di quel periodo in Inghilterra, tentarono il lancio delle propria versione della cultura delle musicassette fornendo anche importanti informazioni su questo circuito ai loro lettori. In USA testate come Op Magazine, Factsheet Five, Unsound e Maximumrocknroll fecero altrettanto. Nell'ottobre 2011 la rivista inglese Record Collector ha pubblicato un articolo che sottolinea l'importanza di questo movimento stilando una lista di 21 cassette rare particolarmente importante. Inghilterra In Inghilterra la cultura delle musicassette vide il suo apice in quello che fu poi conosciuto come periodo post punk, fra il 1978 e il 1984. Tale forma di attitudine alla produzione fu sostenuta da autori e performer marginali come Barry Lamb, Storm Bugs, the insane picnic, Instant Automatons, Stripey Zebras, What is Oil?, The APF Brigade, Blyth Power, The Peace & Freedom Band, Academy 23, Sean Terrington Wright, Frenzid Melon, Cleaners From Venus, Chumbawamba, 5ive Ximes of Dust e da molti distributori di area Industrial come i Throbbing Gristle, Cabaret Voltaire e Clock DVA. Molti di questi artisti copiavano spesso le loro musicassette in cambio di una cassetta vergine ed una busta autoindirizzata, ma esistevano anche vere e proprie etichette di soli nastri magnetici, come la Snatch Tapes, Falling A Records, Datenverarbeitung (tedesca), Deleted Records, Face Like a Smacked Arse, Fuck Off RecordsStreet Level Recordings / Sito della londinese F**k Off Records, Music for midgets, Man's Hate (che distribuiva la serie di compilation dal titolo International Sound Communication) New Crimes Tapes, Rasquap Products, Sterile Records[http://www.earthlydelights.co.uk/archive/sterile/intro.html / 'Storia della Sterile Records nel sito dei Nocturnal Emissions] and Third Mind Records. Molte di queste etichette operavano in aperto contrasto con il dettame del massimo profitto tipico del capitalismo. Italia Anche in Italia la cultura delle musicassette vide una grande espansione con la nascita del punk e con la musica post-industriale. Già nel 1977 la bolognese Harpo's Bazar, le cui produzioni venivano spesso rilanciate su Radio Alice, produsse le prime incisioni su nastro, pubblicando gruppi come Skiantos, Luti Chroma, Windopen, Naptha, Gaznevada, Sorella Maldestra incisero e distribuirono i primi lavori su cassetta . La cultura delle musicassette che si evolverà in quegli anni nel Belpaese legata al punk e al post-punk vide gruppi come Dictatrista, Superfetazione, Rivolta dell'odio, Indigesti, Juggernaut, Cani, Blue Vomit, Contrasto, M.A.B. ed etichette come Goddam Church Records, Squarciagola Records, WTTTD Tapes, Green Tapes, Nuova Fahernheit, F.M.H., Crunch Records, Hysterya Tape/Recordings, Rabid Tapez, Blaxfema, Aspide Tapes, Edizioni Storie Tese, Dart. Nel 1979 fu Maurizio Bianchi ad aprire alla cultura delle musicassette nel versante industrial ed a lui seguirono Laxative Souls, Teho Teardo, Sigillum S, Luca Miti, Ain Soph, Mongoholy-Nazy, The Sodality, Mauthausen Orchestra, Metadrive, T.A.C., Giancarlo Toniutti, Tasaday, Yellow Yawn, Lyke Wake, Tam Quam Tabula Rasa, XX Century Zorro, Andy Warhol Banana Technicolor, DsorDNE, Vittore Baroni, Alessandro Geo, The Shadow Of A Doubt, F:A.R., CCC CNC NCN, Luke X, Zona Industriale, Sshe Retina Stimulants, Atrax Morgue, Wertham, Deca e Bad Sector, L.A.S.'s Crime, Blu Schizofrenico, Noise & Kreg, Amok, Daniele Ciullini, Lt. Murnau, The Tapes, Murder Corporation. Alcune etichette che pubblicarono i materiali della cultura delle musicassette italiana furono: ADN (etichetta discografica), Minus Habens records, Misty Circles (etichetta discografica), Old Europa Cafe, Slaughter Productions, Multiple Configuration, Area Condizionata, Technological Feeling, Snowdonia Dischi Compact Cassette Echo, Amen - THX 1138, Suoni Dal Profondo Nord, Megamagomusic, Trax, M.T.T. Records, Discipline Produzioni, Expect Nøthing, Hax, RV Tape Records, Murder Release, Energeia Produzioni. Stati Uniti d'America Negli Stati Uniti la cultura delle musicassette si estende fino agli anni novanta. Sebbene molti operatori del settore fecero largo uso di servizi di copia commerciali, chi aveva la possibilità di realizzare copie con macchinari casalinghi aveva anche l'opportunità di pubblicare i propri lavori in un network di fanzine e newsletter formatesi attorno a questa scena. Così la cultura delle musicassette divenne un metodo molto democratico e ideale per le cose che non riuscivano a circolare a livello mainstream. Se queste possibilità da un lato davano largo accesso a materiali poveri ed autoreferenziali, dall'altro molte delle cose che circolavano in questo circuito spiccavano per fantasia, bellezza, profondità e temerarietà rispetto a molte delle cose che allora uscivano in vinile. Negli Stati Uniti la cultura delle musicassette era associata ai collage musicali DIY anche chiamati Mixtape, al movimento riot grrrl ed al punk rock che sbocciò nel paese attraversando gli stati con etichette come Ladd-Frith, Psyclones, Tellus Audio Cassette Magazine, Swinging Axe, Pass the Buck, E.F. Tapes, Mindkill, Happiest Tapes on Earth, Apraxia Music Research, Sound of Pig (che pubblicò oltre 300 titoli), Portland's label From the Wheelchair to the Pulpit, K Records. Fra i musicisti si ricordano i PBK, Big City Orchestra, Alien Planetscapes, Don Campau, Ken Clinger, Dino DiMuro, Tom Furgas, The Haters, Zan Hoffman, If, Bwana, Hal McGee, Minoy, Dave Prescott, Dan Fioretti, dk, Jim Shelley e centinaia di pubblicazioni allora reperibili solo su cassetta. Un pioniere assoluto in questo settore fu R. Stevie Moore che con la sua R. Stevie Moore Cassette Club realizzò autoproduzioni in cassetta sin dai primi anni settanta. Oggi vive in New Jersey e continua la sua produzione rigorosamente su cassetta. Creatività nella confezione Nella creazione delle musicassette la confezione, che talvolta era realizzata in modo amatoriale, era un aspetto che permetteva di esprimere grande originalità e creatività. In molti casi nell'involucro in plastica trasparente veniva inserito un foglio stampato con fotocopiatrice, ma molte etichette osavano molto di più. XXI secolo Dalla metà degli anni novanta la cultura delle musicassette sembrò alla fine, anche a causa delle nuove tecnologie e dei nuovi metodi di distribuzione come internet, file MP3, file sharing e i CD-R, ma negli ultimi anni il fenomeno delle pubblicazioni su cassetta, ha visto un'ondata di revival, con la nascita costante di nuove etichette specializzate. A New York nel 2007 si tenne una fiera intitolata "Leaderless: Underground Cassette Culture Now" Note Bibliografia * Thomas Bey William Bailey, Unofficial Release: Self-Released And Handmade Audio In Post-Industrial Society, Belsona Books Ltd., 2012 * James, Robin, 1992. Introduction. In Robin James (Ed.) Cassette mythos. Brooklyn, NY: Autonomedia. * Jones, Steve, 1992. The Cassette Underground. In Robin James (Ed.) Cassette mythos. Brooklyn, NY: Autonomedia. * McGee 1992. Cause and Effect. In Robin James (Ed.) Cassette mythos. Brooklyn, NY: Autonomedia. * Minoy 1992. Mail Art and Mail Music. In Robin James (Ed.) Cassette mythos. Brooklyn, NY: Autonomedia. * Palmer, Robert, Pop Life: Electric Guitars, New York Times, September 25, 1985. * Pareles, Jon, Record-it-yourself Music On Cassette, New York Times, May 11, 1987. * Produce, A., A short History of the Cassette. In Robin James (Ed.) Cassette mythos. Brooklyn, NY: Autonomedia. * Staub, Ian Matthew, Redubbing the Underground: Cassette Culture in Transition (2010). Honors Theses - All. Paper 418. * Voci correlate *Mail art *Mixtape *Demo *Bassa fedeltà Collegamenti esterni * 'E.F. Tapes' pagina sul Freenoise site * Pagina di 'Compilations' nel sito Cultural Amnesia * 'Vivre la Cassette' nel sito della Snatch * Foto di molte band della Cassette Culture (La più grande collezione su internet) * 101 Etichette discografiche di cassetteG Fonti Categoria:Autosufficienza Categoria:Faidaté Categoria:Movimenti artistici Categoria:Pirateria musicale Categoria:Storia della musica Categoria:Sociologia della cultura Categoria:Subculture